


From Dreams

by octopus_fool



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Khazâd November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_fool/pseuds/octopus_fool
Summary: Thorin I is haunted by strange dreams.





	From Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of [Khazâd November](https://a-grump-of-dwarves.tumblr.com/post/166304116735/khaz%C3%A2d-november-2017), the additional prompt was "joy".  
> 

Thorin knew his people were happy to have a home. The loss of Khazad-Dûm was still close and painful. Still, he dreamt of a dragon every night. Red and golden it rose in his dreams, destroying the new kingdom his father had founded. Countless enemies marched on the mountain and death found him. 

When his duties allowed it, he travelled, for many reasons. Mostly, Thorin was looking for a new home. When he walked towards that peak of the Grey Mountains, his feet led him on. His boots told him, and his beard. He was home. Joy filled his heart.


End file.
